Demonic Announcer/Quotes
The following list are Quotes said by the Demonic Announcer. Power-Ups * Max Ammo!" — Said when a Max Ammo is picked up. * "Double Points!" — Said when a Double Points is picked up. * "Insta-Kill!" — Said when an Insta-Kill is picked up. * "KABOOM!!!" — Said when a Nuke is picked up. * "Carpenter!" — Said when a Carpenter is picked up. * "Fire Sale!" — Said when a Fire Sale is picked up (Samantha Maxis, Dr. Monty game files, Shadow Man game files). * "Time for a Fire Sale!" — Said when a Fire Sale is picked up (Edward Richtofen). * "Death Machine!" ''— Said when a Death Machine is picked up (Samantha Maxis) * ''"Minigun!" — Said when a Death Machine is picked up (Dr. Monty game files, Shadow Man game files). * "Bonfire Sale!" — Said when a Bonfire Sale is picked up. * "Lightning is Power!" — Said when a Lightning Bolt is picked up. * "Surprise!" — Said when a Random Weapon is picked up. * "Bonus Points!" — Said when a Bonus Points is picked up. * "Blood Money!" — Said when a Blood Money is picked up (Samantha Maxis in-game). * "Zombie Cash!" — Said when a Blood Money is picked up (Samantha Maxis game files). Gameplay General * "Fetch me their souls!" ''— Said at the start of a Hellhound/Space Monkey/Jumping Jack round. * ''"Hehehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bye bye!" — Said when the Mystery Box receives a Teddy Bear (Samantha Maxis, all maps but Origins). * "Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHA! Bye bye!" — Said when the Mystery Box receives a Teddy Bear (Edward Richtofen). * "Hahahahaha...hahahahaha!" — Said when the Mystery Box receives a Teddy Bear (Samantha Maxis, Origins only). Grief * "HAHAHAHA! We will work together against the zombies, ah? HAHAHA, Co-op time! Wunderbar! HAHAHA!...You are one two teams and only one team makes it out alive, so good luck!" — Said at the beginning of Grief (Edward Richtofen). * "Three enemies remain..." — Said when one enemy bleeds out (Edward Richtofen). * "Two left! Let them suffer!" — Said when two enemies bleed out (Edward Richtofen). * "Only one of them remains. SHOW NO MERCY!" — Said when three enemies bleed out (Edward Richtofen). * "It's up to you now...you're the only one left...pity..." — Said when the player is the last person alive on their team. (Edward Richtofen) * "You are the last ones! FEEL THE THRILL OF VICTORY!" — Said when the a team wins a game of Grief (Edward Richtofen). * "Round restarted! You have given the other team another chance!" ''— Said when all players die. * ''"RIOT IN PROGRESS! THIS PRISON IS IN LOCKDOWN! ONLY ONE TEAM CAN SURVIVE!" — Said at the beginning of Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "THREE MORE MUST FALL!" — Said when there are three players left on a team in Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "TWO SOULS REMAIN!" — Said when there are two players left on a team in Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "YOU'RE ALL THAT'S LEFT, DEAD MAN WALKING!" — Said when the player is the last person alive in Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "THERE'S A SOLE SURVIVOR!" — Said when the enemy player is the last person alive in Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "VICTORY...IS YOURS!" — Said when the player's team has won a game of Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "YOUR FATE...IS SEALED!" — Said when the player's team has lost a game of Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). * "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" — Said when both teams die in Grief (Stanley Ferguson/Brutus). Turned * "ALL OF YOU ARE ZOMBIES! You must find the cure to become human. EVERYONE ELSE...EAT HIM!" — Said at the beginning of Turned.